


The Nadarri

by Wishful_dreamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bonding, Creature Fic, Creature Inheritance, Dom/sub, Insanity, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Sub Harry, bashing, dom Blaise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful_dreamer/pseuds/Wishful_dreamer
Summary: Harry is attacked the night before leaving for the summer holidays by a mysterious creature. What attacked him and what will it mean for his future. He is only thankful it wasn’t a werewolf.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all; Disclaimer, I own nothing.
> 
> Now then, what can i say? love the pairing and submissive creature Harry, hence why i'm writing this. I'm new to writing, especially lemon. there will be lemon, but i can't say how juicy it will be before I get to it.
> 
> uploads will be sporatic at best, but i'll try not to keep you waiting too long.
> 
> Anyways on with the story.

Chapter 1: prologue

 

Harry Potter sat in silence, alone on his favorite rock in a secluded area by the shore of the black lake and the forbidden forest. He just sat there, staring blankly out on the lake. Not really seeing the beauty of the full moon reflecting on the lake, not aware of its presence or how late it had gotten. His mind was on the events of the ministry of magic a few weeks prior where he almost lost his godfather and gotten his friends injured. A sudden low growl pulled him from his thoughts causing him to freeze before slowly turning his gaze to the forest border a few meters away. 

Large, demonically glowing yellow eyes stared back at him from within. He slowly backed away towards the castle as the large shape moved closer. His mind was screaming at him, that he was being stupid, knowing far too well what would happen if he did as his instincts pounded at him but his body refused to listen, his instincts overriding rational thought. He ran and ran fast. As he predicted, the large predator gave chase. 

While Harry was fast, he couldn’t outrun this four legged beast and despite knowing it was the stupidest thing he could do in his position, he looked back over his shoulder towards the beast to gauge the distance between them, slowing him just a tiny amount. Pain flared on his face as the beasts claw raked down his face, tearing, ripping it. He lost his footing, twisting his ankle as he did and tumbled to the ground. He barely had time to orient himself let alone get back on his feet before he felt sharp fangs pierce the skin between his shoulder and neck as the beast crawled on top of him. 

Surprisingly the bite was rather shallow, almost gentle. The beast suddenly let go with a low rumbling purr only to be replaced with a rough tongue licking at it. Just then he saw the light of a spell speeding towards them and the beast withdrew from his prone form with a roar of pain, another spell flew and the beast retreated as more came in quick succession.

Harry lay panting as the adrenalin slowly dispersed, he turned his head towards his savior and was mildly surprised to see professor Snape running towards him, his face pale in shock, fear and concern. 

Severus Snape was sure he had never been so frightened in his life, his close encounter with Lupin in wolf form being a close second. He was honestly shocked at how frightened he was on behalf of another, but seeing the small form beneath the terrifyingly large beast frightened him to the core, especially considering the full moon above. He feared he was too late, that the child was dead or worse, doomed to the cursed, wretched life of a werewolf. 

As he got closer and started casting curses, he was somewhat relieved to find it was distinctively feline in shape, but it was short lived because there were many feline creatures’ bite that could be far worse than that of a werewolf. The creature fled and Severus was relived to find a frightened, injured, but alive Harry Potter lying on the ground panting. 

“Come on, Potter. Let’s get you to the hospital wing.” He said gently as he helped the small teen to his feet, wincing slightly at the sight of the boy’s mangled face. 

He left the boy on of the beds as he went to collect a few potions and called a house-elf to get the medi-witch, knowing the woman wouldn’t appreciate him entering her private quarters at this time of the night.

It didn’t take long before the woman in question came out, the morning rope covering her nightgown indicated she had already gone to bed. She looked at him in askance of why she had been called this late, when she finally noticed the blood smeared child and with a mumble of “dear merlin” she got to work. 

Madam Pomfrey examined his wounds closely, most of his injuries superficial and quick to heal. It was the bite and claw marks that concerned her the most. Both looked downright nasty, but was thankfully not as bad as they looked. With a few quickly cast spells, the various cuts he had gotten from his tumble on the ground were knitting themselves together, leaving no trace of them ever having been there. But the claw marks and bite mark proved stubborn. 

They were both healed easily enough, but left rather angry, red looking scars behind that the medi-witch couldn’t remove much to her puzzlement. She ran a few diagnostic spells and while she got some strange readings it didn’t shown anything of concern nor had it, considering the full moon, be of the werewolf variety, to which all three had sighed in relief.

“Do you have any idea of which creature bit him, Severus?” she asked the potion master, as he was applying bruise balm on the diminutive teen. The male shook his head “no, unfortunately I didn’t get a close look. Judging from the shape it was definitely feline.”

“Mr. Potter? Can you tell us what happened?” 

The boy drew his legs to his chest, making himself even smaller and fragile looking. Severus could tell he had been shaken badly and while the boy was used to attacks on his life, it was usually of the human variety. “I went to the lake to clear my head after what happened at the ministry. I must have spaced out as I didn’t notice how late it was. Next thing I know, I heard a growl behind me. I saw a pair of yellow eyes staring at me from the tree line. I ran.”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Back in the forbidden forest, the beast was pacing in agitation. Cursing itself in its mine for its stupidity. He had been out for his monthly run in the forest and had come upon the boy by chance. He had been enchanted by the mere sight of him, stopping him dead in his tracks. He looked so lonely perched on that lone rock and wanted nothing more than curl up in the boy’s lap to ease his loneliness. 

A gust of wind blew past, finally catching the boy’s scent. ‘MATE!’ his instincts screamed. His mate… his beautiful little sub was right in front of him. He didn’t notice the pleased growl he was making before the boy suddenly turned and caught his stare.  
He could immediately tell his mate was too young, too young to recognize him for what he was to him as was evident by the fear in those beautiful emerald orbs. Then, without warning, the boy took off towards the castle. ‘NO’ his mind screamed, he couldn’t let the boy leave, his inner beast wouldn’t let him, not without at least seeing his face clearly and immediately gave chase. 

His mate was fast for a human, he could barely keep himself from puffing out his chest in pride for having such a mate. He was closing in and when he was close enough he set off in a powerful jump to get him the last bit of distance. His eyes widened in horror when his mate suddenly turned to look over his shoulder, slowing him just a bit, just as gravity kicked in. his massive paw came down, and came down hard, tearing his mate’s face apart.

His mate tumbled to the ground with an agonized scream of terror. He felt awful, but could do nothing as his inner beast took control. The chase was a part of their mating ritual after all, and wouldn’t end until he claimed his mate. While the boy was too young to mate with him, he could mark him as his, staking his claim before another could steal him from him. He bit down on the nape of his neck as gently as he could, he licked at the wound he made there with a pleased rumble at the taste of his mate, embedding his saliva into his bloodstream and thus his scent into the boy, marking him as his. 

A spell hit him out of nowhere, and he got off his mate with a roar of pain and prepared to defend his injured mate. He immediately recognized his attacker as Professor Snape and allowed himself to relax and run for safety, knowing the professor wouldn’t harm ever harm a student. His mate would be safe with him. 

He watched them leave and he hoped his mate would forgive him for what he had done tonight. He had scared his mate, harmed him. His mate was young… so small… he most likely didn’t even know what he was it wouldn’t be for another few years before he learned, guessing him to be a first or second year with how small he was and resigned himself to the far too long wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those of you who have read the story so far, I have added a few additionally familiar but vague tags as feel specififying who it applies to will spoil to much.
> 
> I'll try to be at least somewhat original in their regard, but some clichés can't be completely avoided. I'll aspire to at least try and give them a fresh breath of air.
> 
> Bashing is grossly overused, but some i can't help but bash as it makes to much sense to do anything else.

Chapter 2

Nobody said anything for a while, the medi-witch running a few spells being the only sounds in the otherwise quiet room. Finally she let out a sigh “Well Mr. Potter, I see no reason to keep you here any longer. You may return to you dormitory.” She smirked as he immediately made to move off the bed. “However,” stopping him in his tracks “I want you to write to me if anything out of the ordinary should occur.”

Seeing the question coming before he even moved his mouth to ask, she added “We still don’t know what bit you and thus have no idea on what side effects will occur and if they do, whether they will be dangerous. I’ll try and look into it, but as neither of you saw much it won’t be an easy task. Any information will be appreciated.” She stated with serious expression and tone that brooked no argument, there would be hell to pay if he didn’t do as requested. 

With that, the older woman left to return to her interrupted sleep, leaving the two males on their own. Harry put on his newly repaired glasses, having been crushed sometime after they had been ripped from his face when the creature’s claws tore into him. Despite hating them, they did save his eye with them being just enough of an obstacle to prevent the claw from digging in deeper than his eyelid. 

The older male watched him for a moment, before he calmly signaled him to follow as he led him in direction of Gryffindor tower. The professor sneered at the small teen that barely reached his chest, “I don’t like you Potter, but even so I don’t want to see you hurt. While you were lucky that it wasn’t a werewolf, it could be something just as bad.”

His eyes narrowed in on the new scars that marred his face. “I’ll suggest you to use a glamour, at least until you return home. Everyone will run the other way screaming “WEREWOLF” the second they see them, especially consider the full moon tonight. Scars are rare in the magical world, only three things would leave one; dark magic, creatures, usually of the dark variety, or letting a wound heal the muggle way. And werewolves are indeed among the few creatures on that list, and the most obvious one, so the thought, while untrue, isn’t that farfetched. I’ll suggest you’ll come up with a believable story for next term.”

Harry nodded it was a fair point, after all glamours weren’t a permanent solution. Glamours required a lot of magic to maintain for long periods of time and the constant drain would severely damage his magical core by not allowing it to rest properly and recharge, not to mention significantly weaken his spells as his magic was otherwise occupied. The professor left him a short distance from the fat lady’s portrait, not saying a word and Harry quickly applied the glamour before going inside.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise stared blankly out the window deep in thought, not really seeing the landscape as it passed by. Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis watched him with worry, worried for what happened to their friend to have caused this unresponsive state. Their best friend haven’t said a word the entire day, his mind absent as he got through the day as if on auto pilot, showing no reaction no matter what they tried. 

Their trio may have been born out of necessity to avoid being pulled in by Malfoy and his ilk, safety in numbers and all that, but had grown to genuine friendship with time and thus cared for one another deeply, strictly platonic, of course. The girls shared a look of helplessness and only hoped the boy would come out of by the time they reached King’s cross. While Maria Zabini was genuinely sweet and kind lady, with a very unfortunate and untrue reputation, she could be downright terrifying when it came to her son. 

Having lost her beloved husband, Lorenzo, to a dreadful accident mere days before the birth of their son, she was awfully protective of him. It only got worse when the aurors suddenly started to ‘investigate’ her, more like harassing her really. They started claiming that she arranged Lorenzo’s accident, and despite having no proof beyond speculation the press ate it up and went worse from there.

Wanting her beloved son to have a father figure as he grew up, she started dating again a year after Lorenzo’s death even though she wasn’t ready. That only confirmed her guilt in the eyes of the press and it only got worse when any guy she went out with suddenly started to turn up dead under suspicious circumstances and was all but crucified by the press. She hadn’t really cared much for either men beyond having a trusted companion, friend and father figure for her son. It nonetheless painted a target on both her and Blaise, and both were shunned by the public. Some, most of them from the deceased men’s family, sought to harm them in either revenge or in a screwed sense of justice. 

By the time Blaise turned 6, she had lost 2 boyfriends, one fiancé and 4 husbands when the real culprit was finally caught. Turned out to be some no-name auror who wanted the beautiful Maria for himself, but she continuously spurred his advances. He was the one who instigated the initial suspicions on her and later killed any males who went out with her to get rid of the competition. The aurors covered the entire thing up to save face and thus Maria’s name was never cleared and even today, despite having moved from her home country of Italy to England, she still suffered from suspicion and rumors. 

With a past like that, it would be understandable for her to be protective of her only son and the girls only hoped she wouldn’t turn her protective instinct on them when seeing her baby’s state. 

Blaise was aware of his friends’ worry and would normally have eased them by now but at the moment he couldn’t care less. He had hurt his MATE! His mate of all people! Unforgivable! Sure it had been an accident, but that didn’t ease the guilt he felt. His mate’s face would be forever marred with the scars he put there. As much as he wanted to find his mate, he felt guilty and didn’t do much beyond casting a cursory glance around the great hall. He would wait until the new year and try and use it to at least gain his friendship.

Blaise was fully aware of what it meant to be a Nadarr, having come into his inheritance on his 16th birthday back in October, and as one born of the Nadarri race he had a fated mate, a soul-mate. Many Nadarr dominants took their mate for granted, never actually taking the time and effort to get to know their submissive mate. They merely used them as broodmares and a pretty accessory to show off and brag about at party gatherings then completely ignore them the rest of the time, expecting them to raise the ungrateful bastards spawn. Some was even abusive, often resulting in the submissive’s death at the hand of their mate.

Blaise, however, refused to be like them. He wanted to earn his mate’s love and devotion and pay his precious one back in kind. He wanted to love and be loved in kind. Call him a sappy fool, if you will, but Blaise is honest with himself to know he is a romantic at heart. He had heard countless stories about his father and how the man often made a complete fool out of himself just to get his mother to smile. He loved her to his dying day, devoting his entire being and existence to make his beloved happy. Even after all these years and all the failed relationships she had, her heart belonged to him and him alone. 

Blaise would do his utmost to prove himself worthy of his mate’s love, his mate deserved nothing less. 

Finally the train pulled to a stop. Suddenly eager to see his mother, he quickly gathered his belonging and rushed out without a word. His friend’s merely shook their head in amusement, that boy loved his mother above all else and the sight of him rushing off like that happened every time. Looks like their worry had been for naught. 

Out on the platform, Maria Zabini eagerly embraced her much missed son. Blaise squirmed and protested the action with great embarrassment and disproval, though both knew it was merely a front in case any of his house mates saw. Every mother was like that when they returned, that could easily be forgiven, and his actions being any other than that would not and would surely be used against him to humiliate him. Such is the way of Slytherin house. 

Quietly he whispered “I found him, Mum!” The only indication that she had heard was the tightening arms and her smile brightening. Maria all but dragged him off, they had to celebrate! While neither she nor Lorenzo had been Nadarri, the blood having skipped a few generations, she knew all too well the importance and joy a mate would be. 

She could hardly wait to hear the story and more importantly meet the little one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pleasantly surprised and humbled with the response i've had to my story so far. cheers to you my beloved readers. 
> 
> Anyways, I completed this chapter far quicker than i expected. Even with me rewritting it about 3 times, much like i did with the first chapter before posting. 
> 
> until next time


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be using a few Italian endearments in this chapter. Translations will be at the end.

Chapter 3

 

Harry couldn’t help the groan when he saw several order members speaking to his relatives and judging by his uncle’s purpling face, he was not pleased with what they were saying. He was grateful they cared enough to at least try to help even if they couldn’t remove him from their care, he really was, but they were only making things worse!

He walked towards the group, lowering his head towards the ground as he did, making sure not looking anyone in the eyes. A habit the Dursleys’ had made sure to instill in him early. It gave them a sense of superiority and screwed pleasure to see him subservient to them. He reached them just in time to catch the end of Remus’ implied threats to treat him right, or else!

The Dursleys huffed in disgust at both the order’s threats and Harry’s unwelcome presence and immediately turned to leave in quick strides, leaving him to follow in their wake. He gave a slight, strained smile to the order members, silently thanking them for trying, before following his relatives at a distance as not to be mistaken as one of them by others at the Dursleys’ ‘ _request_ ’.  

As usual, they left him to struggle with his trunk and Hedwig’s empty cage, the owl having flown ahead both for her comfort at not being placed in a car trunk and avoiding drawing unnecessary attention from the muggles and thus punished for it once they got back to Privet Drive.

Once in the car, he released the glamour on his face. Aware no wizards would be watching and his relatives wouldn’t notice them appearing out of nowhere, not having once looked at his face to know they weren’t already there.

 ______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It was few days later that Harry started noticing thing out of the ordinary. His senses were getting stronger! Sounds that didn’t used to bother him were getting louder. Often Resulting in lack of sleep, with Vernon and Dudley’s snores being the main culprits in his lack of sleep.

His sense of smell was particular sensitive. The strong, overpowering smells of bleach and similar products in the house burned at his nostrils and often made him sneeze at odd times. He could live with that, even if it was annoying. What he couldn’t deal with was the stench of the male Dursleys.

They **_reeked_** of old sweat, smelly socks, rotten eggs and in case of his cousin stale sex, no doubt from the numerous masturbating sessions he had horror of being the unfortunate witness to through the night. It was all he could do not to gag or throw up when in the presence of his uncle and cousin.

This morning, found Harry sitting on the torn and broken mattress he was forced to call his bed staring at his hands and around the room with a look of disbelief. He touched his face and cast a glance at his bedside table just to make sure. There on the table lay his glasses on the exact spot he placed them before going to bed and indeed he didn’t feel them on his face either. ‘I can’t believe it!’ he thought to himself, shocked but pleased. He no longer needed his old, ugly bulky glasses, now being able to see far better than he ever did with them. Unfortunately this change, as much as he liked it, wouldn’t go over well with his relatives.

Though to be fair, they had yet to notice his new scars, despite how large and obvious they were, so there was a small chance they wouldn’t notice but he wasn’t holding his breath on that.

With a small sigh of reluctance he took out a piece of parchment and started writing.

 

_Dear Madam Pomfrey._

_Before leaving, you requested that I inform you if I was experiencing anything odd. Well, for the past few days my senses have been steadily getting stronger. The increase of hearing and smell, bringing no small amounts of discomfort and when I woke this morning I found that I no longer needed my glasses._

_Regards_

_Harry J. Potter._

 

He looked at the note critically for a moment. While short, it was to the point. Madam Pomfrey isn’t a woman for idle chatter once work got involved after all. Sure, they had a few friendly chats during his numerous stays in the hospital wing but once work came up there was no time for such silliness in her mind.

He turned to see Hedwig staring at him from her cage with large amber eyes. He smiled at her lovingly as he offered her his arm to perch on. “Morning Hedwig, mind taking this to Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts for me?” He asked as he ran his finger down the plumage on her chest. The owl bobbed her head in a nod. He kept the smile as he attached the letter to her leg.

He brought her to the window, absently opening it as he looked at his owl. With a last adoring stroke on her feathered chest he said “Thank you, fly safe.” Hedwig gave his earlobe an affectionate nip before taking flight with thrill of goodbye. He watched his beloved owl’s diminishing form on the early morning sky as he sent a silent prayer that she would bring some answers back for him, but he knew it was unlikely Madam Pomfrey would have found anything yet.

 _______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Flipsy!” Maria called as mother and son entered the manor. The elf arrived promptly, quivering with excited anticipation as he awaited his order. “What can Flipsy do for Mistress Maria and young Master Blaise?” the eager elf questioned the pair. Maria beamed “Flipsy, I want you to prepare all of Blaise’s favorites for tonight! Everything must be perfect for tonight’s celebration. After all, It’s not every day my little baby boy finds his true love!” she babbled cheerfully.

Blaise winced. This wasn’t going to turn out well.

The elf all but squealed as he joined in on her excitement “Flipsy will do as Mistress ask. Flipsy will start right now.” The elf turned to where Blaise was standing and let out a quiet squeal, his mind already filled with thoughts of baby heirs, before he left for his work.

Maria took Blaise’s hand and led them through the labyrinth like halls towards the sitting room. The room, while lavished with expensive carpets and furniture, was surprisingly homely and comfortable. It was brightly lit with large windows facing towards a stunning garden and done in pastel beige and white colors.

She sat them down at the arrangement of settees and chairs surrounding a small round table that stood close the large fireplace.

“Now then, tell me about your mate” She prompted as she started pouring him a cup of the tea the house elves had sent up the moment they sat down. 

Blaise took the offered cup with a heavy sigh and looked out the window.

“Honestly... I don’t know anything about him at all; I didn’t really get a good look at him.”

Maria frowned in confused concern “What do you mean, Caro*?”

Blaise fiddled with the cup in his hand “Well… I only found him last night.”

Maria scooted a bit closer, taking the cup from his hand to put it on the table before taking his hands and smiled at him to put him more at ease. “I think you need to start from the beginning, Amore.”

“I was running around in the forest, trying to pass the time you know. I’m not sure why but I suddenly found myself by the edge of the forest, even though it was too early to head back yet.” He paused, his tone taking a more revenant longing tone as he continued “That’s when I saw him, sitting curled up into a ball on top of a large boulder by the lake. It was rather cloudy that night so I couldn’t really see much even with the full moon.”

He smiled softly in remembrance “He looked so small and lonely. I just wanted to hold him tight and never let go. I must have made a noise as he suddenly turned to look in my direction, I’m not really sure… it’s a bit hazy.  Dark hair and luminous green eyes was all I saw before he suddenly ran off.”

Maria’s eyes widened and could already guess what happened and nearly groaned in dismay.

“You chased him, didn’t you?” Not really needing to ask, but did so anyway. He nodded, looking pained and she sighed sadly “What happened?” she asked softly.

“He is so fast. I could barely keep up!” He exclaimed with pride, before his face fell. “I was catching up when he suddenly turned to look over his shoulder, slowing him just a mere fraction.”

Blaise clenched his fist and looked down in his lap, not wanting to see the disappointment and anger that was sure to decorate his mother’s beautiful face. “I hurt him, Mamma!”

He nearly broke down when he felt his mother’s loving arms around him “Oh, Gattino. It wasn’t your fault, neither was it his for turning when he did. It was an accident, an unfortunate and terrible accident nothing more!”

“But I hurt him!” he yelled “I ripped his face apart with my claws! There was so much blood and he must have been so confused, scared and in so much pain. But I didn’t care! I just claimed him, not even knowing his name or if he wanted it. He’s too young but I claimed him anyway!”

Maria was calm as she cupped his face in her hands. “Look at me Blaise.” Her voice a mere whisper and Blaise couldn’t help but obey its tantalizing call.

“It wasn’t your fault, Blaise!” she stated seriously “Nothing could have prevented it once he started running, ‘the chase’ is pure instinct and won’t end before the Nadarr claims his mate, you know this” She whispered softly. “It was an accident, nothing more. He’ll forgive you, you’ll see.”

She could see the inner conflict in his eyes. He wanted to believe her, some part of him did, but he still felt guilty for what he did.

“But… the scars…”

“But nothing! He’ll forgive you.” Her stern tone brooked no argument. He sighed, he knew she was right but he still felt horrible for it. He would make it up to his mate, but how does one make up for maiming their face?

 

 *Caro; Dear, Darling.

 *Amore; love.

 *Gattino; kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read a lot of creature fics through the year and usually the dominant is this strong, confident figure that is romanticized to be this perfect, if possessive, mate. 
> 
> i wanted to show a new a new side of them, the more vulnerable side. Blaise is still a teenager, he isn't perfect, far from it. He has his moments of weakness as i've tried to point out with this chapter.
> 
> as for why he didn't break down about it sooner? well, mostly shock and then fear of dissapointing his mother for hurting his mate.
> 
> hoped you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

It was a quiet morning on Privet Drive as the inhabitants slowly rose to prepare for the day. The women of the street busily cooking breakfast for their family as the men got ready to work while children slept on oblivious to the world around them, enjoying the fact that it was summer and thus allowed to sleep in. Number 4 was no exception with Petunia Dursley humming a merry tune as she prepared the enormous amounts of food required to feed her husband and son.

Usually she would order the freak to do it, but Vernon refuses to let him leave the room for anything but the rare trip to the bathroom that she allowed. Looking at the boy and the changes he had gone through, she understood why and agreed with his decision. She refused to allow the boy to contaminate her precious Duddikins with whatever it was, not to mention the neighbors had started to notice something was up before Vernon locked him up.

They hadn’t really noticed at first, of course they hadn’t. It started small, the first real change being the lack of glasses and only got worse and more obvious. Two weeks into the summer, Vernon had enough and locked him up to keep him out of sight. Looking at the boy now, she would see the high aristocratic cheekbones, cute button nose above the cupid bow, full lips and large, bright emerald orbs glowing from almond shaped eyes with long thick lashes that now decorated the heart-shaped face.

All framed by shining, smooth, silk looking raven black hair just brushing the top of his shoulders, its wild, thick mass of curls, waves and tufts sticking out in odd direction, an improvement to the previous rat-nest but by no means more tame; it was oddly similar to that of a lion’s mane. This, coupled with his now darker golden-brown skin, left him an exotic, ethereal beauty and not even the three nasty scars that ran in vertical lines down the left side of his face, running from hairline to chin, in surprisingly straight lines, subtracted from his overall looks.

She crushed the egg she had intended for an omelet, mixing eggshells with the yolk as it entered the bowl and had to be thrown out as a result, as jealousy flared and anger consuming her previous happy mood. It wasn’t fair! He was a boy for heaven’s sake! No boy should have the right to look that pretty! If it should happen to anyone, it should be her!

She was well aware of the fact that she wasn’t a particularly attractive woman with her somewhat horse like features and exceedingly long neck and her husband strongly resembled a walrus, but she loved her husband and their son and that was all that mattered to her. The freak, however, had always been a charming and adorable looking child that caught everyone’s attention, just like Lily… Perfect Lily! Lily who had everything, smarts, looks, magic, a gorgeous husband and her child the perfect mix of them both.

She didn’t want her precious Dudders to feel inadequate compared to that, as she had to her sister and thus indulged his whims more than she would have otherwise, perhaps overly so but he was her child, she had the right to dote on him! Therefore, in order for that not to happen, she stopped at nothing to put the freak down. She let him sleep in a cupboard while her Dudley had two rooms, gave him Dudley’s far too big and tattered clothe to increase her son’s confidence and bring the boy’s down.

She let her husband beat the freakish boy for being smarter than their son, refusing to have her son suffer through the same humiliation and embarrassment she had suffered from growing up with Lily’s intelligence, charm and beauty. She often watched him, feeling a twisted perverted sense of pleasure at his pain and suffering as she did. Lily may be gone and thus out of her reach, but Petunia would make sure to let her son pay for every one of his mother’s sins, imagined or otherwise. When the boy needed glasses, she nearly squealed in joy at the chance it presented and found the boy the most hideous pair of the lot! While she hated spending money on the boy, they did their job and hid those expressive, pretty green eyes.

She soon heard her family coming down the stairs and gave them a fond smile as her son shuffled sleepily into the dining room followed by his already dressed father, both lured by the smell of food. She earned a fond smile and a kiss on the cheek from Vernon when he passed to take his seat. She immediately placed a large mug of coffee in front of him before taking a seat for herself.

Breakfast passed in relative quiet, Vernon grumbling or muttering at something written in the newspaper and Dudley’s favorite morning shows running on the telly.

Petunia was the first to finish, leaving her seat with a cheerful “Make sure to eat your fill, there is more in the kitchen if you’re still hungry.”

“Mum, can I go to Piers’ house?”

Internally wincing at the poor grammar, but refusing to correct him with the almost reflective ‘may I’ on her lip “Of course you may, darling. Just be sure to be home for dinner, I’m making all your favorites!” knowing the boy wouldn’t dare be late or stay away at the offer, confirmed by the longing, hungry look his baby blue eyes took.

She walked upstairs with a sigh and made her way to the freaks room to undo the locks. She had to collect the sheets and the food trays she left him through the cat flap from his room to prevent the smell of stale sweat and rotten leftovers from wafting around the house. What wouldn’t the neighbors say if her house smelled like a dump!

“UP! Up you lazy boy!” she yelled, anger peaking when she saw the boy still asleep. She felt her vain pop on her temple when he remained asleep and went to yank off his covers, only to scream and drop it in shocked horror at the sight in front of her.

Petunia backed away slowly, frightened by the demon laying on the bed. The demon let out a whine of protest of being awoken from its slumber and Petunia whimpered in fear, frightened what may happen if she were to anger it. It wiped its’ eyes to get rid of the crust as it sleepily sat up.

“Aunt Petunia?” its’ voice nearly sent her screaming out the door. Monster, demon, FREAK, were the words screamed in her mind at the sight at the sight of it.

“VERNON!!!”

 ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Despite being locked up in his room all day, Harry found little sleep with all the noise going on around him. It had gotten better as he got more and more used to it and could ignore some of it by now to at least get a few hours every now and then. The lack of chores spared his nose as he no longer had to handle the chemicals used for cleaning and only had to deal with the general smells of the house, which he could more or less ignore by now.  

Having nothing better to do with his time and having completed his homework within the first few days of summer, he spent his time between sending the occasional letter to madam Pomfrey on the most recent changes and reading through his small collection of school books from first year and up, the lack of sleep now coming in handy on his progress. He was somewhat surprised to note how much he had missed through the years, either by goofing off with Ron or from solving the mystery of the year and strived to do better.

Harry had been sleeping peacefully for once, when a loud scream tore at his eardrums and awoke him from an unusually deep slumber. Opening his eyes, saw the sight of his aunt staring at him in horror but his sleep addled brain couldn’t quite process why.

He rubbed at his eyes as he sat up on the bed, limps heavy with exhaustion, before finally being awake enough to question her presence in his room. He barely said a word before she ran screaming out the door.

Harry watched her run, puzzled by his aunt’s strange behavior. Before he could ponder this mystery, he felt something move behind him and froze.

‘Whatever it is, it’s most likely why aunt Petunia ran.’ He thought.

Upon turning around, he found he had indeed assumed right and it was all he could do not to pass out at the sight. He had a goddamn tail. ‘Oh shit!’

Madam Pomfrey had suspected he may be coming into some sort of inheritance given how drastic the changes he described through his letters where becoming as he got closer to his birthday, but even so he had never suspected anything like this. He of course knew that every witch and wizard would gain their full power at 16, which was why the age of majority was on their 17th year, giving them a year to get used to their new power. However, he had never heard of a magical maturation such as this and frankly, it scared the shit out of him.

The approaching thunderous steps of his uncle’s massive frame pulled him from his shocked state and nearly cursed. He had wasted precious time, time he could have used to flee. He didn’t get the chance to do anything but get off the bed before he found himself slammed into the wall and held off the ground by his uncle’s hand around his thin, frail neck.

Harry grasped and struggled against his uncle’s strangling grip, trying to pry loose, but his unimpressive 5’4 ft. rail thin body stood no chance against the massive bulk of the older male.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF, FREAK!” the man yelled, spittle spraying Harry’s face as he did. “YOU BETTER UNDO IT NOW, OR SO HELP ME! I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!”

Harry knew better than to respond or even dare say he hadn’t done anything, even though it may be the truth. The fact that the crushing hand on his throat prevented him from even trying also played a role in keeping his mouth shut.

“DON’T IGNORE ME WHEN I’M TALKING TO YOU! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!” the man yelled, his face purple in his anger. He let go of Harry’s throat only to knee him in the stomach as he fell towards the ground, effectively winding him. Vernon was ruthless, holding nothing back as he whipped, kicked and stumped the frail boy on the ground, breaking and cracking bones as he did.

He didn’t care if the boy ended up dead. There was no way he would allow this demon to live in his house any longer. If he had to kill the boy in order to get him out of their home so be it, one less freak to pollute the world with its freakiness.

It didn’t take long for Harry to become a bloody, broken mess under his uncle’s ruthless assault and knew that if his uncle didn’t stop soon, he wouldn’t be ‘the-boy-who-lived’ much longer. As his uncle prepared another round of assaults, he felt an odd tingle course through his body before it changed shape in a blink of the eye.

Dazed and disoriented from both the numerous hits and lack of oxygen he stumbled a bit as he tried to escape, trying to gain some semblance of balance. The darkening shadow of Vernon’s grasping hand approaching from above saw him speed out the door as a bullet. Ignoring the pain of his injuries and the fact that he ran on four legs rather than two. The only thing currently running through his head was that he had to get out of here; nothing else mattered now but that.

Vernon had been momentarily shocked when his nephew suddenly turned into what looked like a king cheetah cub, not that he knew that; knowing only to be some sort of cat. He made to grab it, only to have it flee the room. He cursed before giving chase.

The small cheetah cub was stumbling, unused to his four legs and the injuries only compounded the problem, as he ran through the front door as Dudley was opening it to take his leave. Despite everything, Vernon couldn’t keep up with the small cheetah and he soon lost sight of it as Harry took to a thicket by the park. He panted as he looked around in vain to spot it, only to give it up as a lost cause and left for home. He had wasted more than enough time on the demon as it is and he had work today and he was already late.

Harry watched him leave from the thicket, adrenaline pumping through his body as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. ’ Did that really happen? Did I really just change form and having to run away from a murderous uncle Vernon?’ The lacerations on his back from Vernon’s leather belt, broken ribs and forearm, and sore limps certainly fit with that story as crazy as it seemed.

He lay down to minimize his pain and regain any semblance of thought process on what to do next as his adrenaline level fell back to normal levels. ‘One thing is for certain though… I can’t remain here where muggles can see me and there is no way I’ll return to the Dursleys!’  

‘I need to get to diagon ally somehow, but how? Hedwig is delivering a letter to Sirius. My wand is back at the Dursleys under the floorboard along with the map, photo album and cloak, and it’s not like I can take the muggle bus to London given my aunt’s reaction this morning.’ He thought. His eyes widened slightly as he got an idea, but was uncertain if it would work.

Though first things first, he would need to change back.

No sooner had he thought that before he was back in human form, along with the tail that had started this mess. He ran a hand through his long hair in frustration, only for his hand to brush against the now pointed ear.

He scowled at the thought, one more thing for me to stand out. Lacking a mirror, he tried running his hands over his body to find any other changes he couldn’t see. He felt the now familiar slender body with its narrow waist, wide hips, round pert bubble butt and long shapely legs that had come along with the more feminine features his face now sported and had kept hidden from his relatives underneath his cousin’s old cast-offs.

His scowl deepened at the reminder. It wasn’t that he minded the changes, in fact he quite liked them, it was the fact that he could and would easily be mistaken for a girl that had him scowling, his diminutive 5’4 height weren’t helping that image. He was a boy, damn it!

He grimaced, as he took in the additional changes alongside the long, thin tail covered in short black fur and a large poufy tuft of longer, thicker fur at the tip that swished in tune with his agitation. The tail was long enough to lay on the ground and accidentally step on, as the throbbing pain of his unexpectedly sensitive tail could attest to from having Vernon stepping on it. ‘Then again it may have just been his weight’

The pointy elf-like ear just peeking out from the mane he now called hair. Sharp fangs just barely peeking out at the corners of his mouth, thankfully looking more animal like; shorter and blunter than the long nail like fangs of a vampire.  

‘Some birthday this is turning out to be’ he pouted.

‘Well, I can’t sit here moping all day.’ He sighed, “Well, here goes nothing. Dobby!” he called.

When the elf didn’t appear, his heart sank and assumed he would have to hide here until Hedwig returned when a sudden ‘pop’ and a yelp caught his attention. The elf appeared confused as he untangled himself from the bush he had landed on top of he looked around before his eyes fell on the much-changed Harry. Dobby eyes lit in delight at the sight of him, recognizing him at once despite his change of appearance, making Harry think house elves had other ways of identifying a person than just their sight. “The great Harry Potter Sir called Dobby! What can Dobby do for Harry Potter, sir?”

It was then the elf spotted the blood on his face and body, the forming bruises and the fact that Harry sat in little more than a pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt, cradling a clearly broken arm. The elf looked horrified “Harry Potter is hurt! Dobby must get help” The elf made to leave but Harry grabbed onto his wrist before he could.

“No wait!” Dobby looked conflicted, wanting to get help but unable to ignore an order from his beloved hero. “Please Dobby, I can’t let anyone see me like this!” he said as he indicated his lack of dress, let alone the long tail and other inhuman features.

Dobby nodded, understanding the problem. While the lack of clothes would easily be sorted out, creatures, no matter the kind, wasn’t looked upon kindly by the wizarding kind of Britain, despite the fact that ALL of them had creature blood somewhere in there line. If one inherited said creature blood, they did everything to conceal it from everyone, even their own family.

“Dobby understands, sir. Dobby will take his Harry Potter Sir to the goblins. Goblins will help!”

Harry though wasn’t so certain but was willing to trust Dobby on this but clothes first “Can you collect my things back at Privet Drive for me? I won’t be returning there if I can help it.”

Dobby’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, clearly remembering what he saw back in the summer before Harry’s second year. “Did mean muggles harm Harry Potter?”

Harry sighed he should have expected Dobby would come to that conclusion. “Even if they did, you’ll only get me into trouble by harming them. Trouble I don’t need right now.”

Dobby grumbled at that but did concede his point, he could always take his revenge later when his Harry Potter sir couldn’t be blamed for it, and did as requested and went collected everything that carried his magical signature.

Harry was surprised to see two trunks instead of one when Dobby returned and had to ask. “Dobby where did the second trunk come from? I only have one?”

“Dobby found it in the attic, sir. It had Harry Potter’s signature.” The elf explained wringing his hands nervously as he did, assuming he had done something wrong.

Harry didn’t notice as he inspected the trunk. It was old, faded, worn out and covered in a thick layer of dust but the faint L.A.E. engraved on the lid was what caught his eyes once he wiped some of it off. ‘Could it really be…’ he shook his head, this was a matter for later.

He had Dobby bring some bandages to wrap up the wounds on his back for now before opening his own trunk, found himself a pair of jeans and a fresh t-shirt; he would worry about a shower later. Dobby then shrank everything but his wand, which he placed in the wrist holder Moody had given him once he learned Harry didn’t have one, down for Harry to put in his pocket before having the elf bring him to Gringotts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to have kept you waiting for so long, life got in the way. That this chapter was bloody murder to write didn't help. Hoped you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, i'm terribly sorry for the long wait. However, life comes first. Not to mention that the chapter itself gave me quite the headacke in trying to at least make an otherwise boring chapter somewhat interesting and not be a complete rip off from the countless others like it. I atleast tried to add a new spin to "the gringotts revelations" situation, i'll let you judge if i succeeded or not. 
> 
> That said, i decided to split it in two parts, thus both keeping healing and finans/explainations separate and give you the chapter sooner. The next chapter should be up within the week.

 

“THORNEFINGER!” Was the enraged yell as the door to the infirmary slammed open, making Thornefinger sigh in annoyance from where he was preparing the Potter heir for the ritual. He should have expected this.

“Why wasn’t I immediately informed of my client’s presence?” demanded Bonepike upon catching sight of the goblin he wanted.

“Heir Potter was in dire need of healing when he arrived with the help of his house elf. In fact it was only adrenaline and sheer will power he went on as long as he did.”

Bonepike huffed disdainfully, but there was a hint of worry in his eyes. Bonepike have been the Potter family account manager for four generations and was damn good at his job. He could turn even the poorest of men into great riches. Many families sought him out, trying to lure or blackmail him to take over their account, but he refused. He may be a foul tempered goblin even by goblin standards but he is loyal to the family he serves, though he had been sorely tempted by those offers considering the current heir.

The boy’s magical guardian has been practically emptying the Potter trust vault every year when it was refilled from the main vaults upon the child’s birthday and refused to allow Bonepike to make changes to the investment folder. The Potter fortune had taken a steep dip as a result. Bonepike had been looking forward to the day the boy turned eleven so he would come to Gringotts so it could be rectified once he took his lordship, only to fail when an impatient teller ignored his standing orders of bringing the child to him upon arrival. 

What made him even angrier was the fact that the child ignored his letters of summon and haven’t stepped foot in the bank since, sending others on his behalf, each taking obscene amounts of money. The child was either spoiled beyond measure or they were making a fool out of him, Bonepike certainly thought him a fool for trusting them with his key.

Thornefinger’s eyes narrowed at him “You would do well to reconsider your thoughts of this boy, Bonepike”

He huffed “And why is that? The boy is either a spoiled or a fool, he shames the once proud and noble house of his ancestors!”

Thornefinger shook his head “He had no choice in anything.”

“What do you mean?!” he demanded, it was a grave crime to tamper with their clients, let alone the heir of one of the most ancient and noble houses.

Thornefinger cursed under his breath, his patience snapping, they didn’t have time for this. He shoved a roll of parchment at Bonepike “Here read it for yourself, we need to take heir Potter to the ritual chambers now, you’ve delayed us enough already.”

Bonepike watched with a frown as they rolled the boy’s bed into the ritual chamber, wondering what could have happened to the boy that warranted the use of the chamber. He sighed and unfurled the roll of parchment, which was surprisingly long.

Thornefinger’s findings were as astounding as they were horrifying. Frankly, it was a surprise that the boy survived this long. Malnutrition, if not downright starvation, resulting in stunted growth and weak, fragile bones for which the boy had come to them far too late for them to correct, at most they could strengthen the bones somewhat.

Countless amounts of broken bones; some which had to be re-broken and reset if not outright vanished and regrown to avoid severe, chronic pains at the age of twenty. Burns, sprains, muscle tears, bruises and lacerations the list went on. From what Thornefinger had found, some of the injuries were almost as old as the boy himself was and only increased in amount and severity as time went on.

Aside from a few occasional scrapes and bumps, most of the injuries occurred from the age of mere 15 months to 11 years old on an almost daily basis. Injuries that came to a sudden stop and aside from some more severe cases afterwards only re-occurred for the same few months every year. A pattern that fit suspiciously with Hogwarts’ timeline if the boy remained at the school for the holidays.

How this torturous abuse went unnoticed by the school’s medi-witch was beyond him. The injuries and starvation and its affects were so obvious that the excuse of being under qualified compared to a healer was no excuse and frankly angered Bonepike that a trained medic would ignore it. It was gross misconduct and neglect of the highest order and should result in immediate dismissal. Or at least that was his thoughts before he learned of the spells. Illegal spells at that!

One spell, which in essence worked similar to that of the notice-me-not charm. Covering up all of his health issues by making anyone who saw ignore it unless they saw or knew it was there. It had a nasty side effect of making the victim of it think they were fine even when they weren’t. The fact that this spell let alone more of these had been used on anyone, let alone a child was enough to make Bonepike sick to the stomach and explained how a healer wouldn’t notice. They were illegal for a reason!

Another spell worked much like the imperius curse, as it could make people capable of things they otherwise wouldn’t without the control factor. In case of Potter, getting back up and walking on a pair of badly broken legs yet not feeling a thing, resulting in badly healed injuries, along with the added benefits of obeying every command of the caster while being unaware of they were doing it.

It certainly explained a lot of things, such as giving his key to others. The mail direction ward explained the ignored letters. As he went on, he found any lingering resentment towards the child evaporate. The bound core made him furious, it was an insult to lady Magic to bind a wizards magic, let alone a sage! Sages were considered a myth; even the Great Merlin had only been a mage.

He looked down at the list again to see if he had overlooked something as nothing he had seen so far required the ritual chambers.

** Spells/blocks/potions **

**Core strength indicator:** Green (muggle) Yellow (squib), Orange (wizard), Red (Warlock), Purple (Sorcerer), Blue (mage), White (Sage).

**Core:** White (92% blocked, Border Red. Partially broken, border blue)

**Creature status:** Submissive Nadarr (100% blocked, broken)

**Creature form (natural animagus):** King cheetah, Cub (100% blocked, broken)

**Natural occlumens** (90% blocked)

**Natural healing** (85% blocked)

**Elemental affinity and manipulation:** shadow, light, water and air (100% blocked)

**Tego dolore:** curse ((cover pain))

**Pareo Imperio:** curse ((obey command))

**Owl mail redirection ward:** Hogwarts castle, headmaster’s office

**Horcrux:** Tom Marvolo Riddle (dormant; small – siphoning magic, growing)

**Compulsions:**

Reckless behavior, refusal to speak of abuse, anti-social/mistrustful behavior towards anyone not approved by Albus Dumbledore

Ignore/refuse to study without conscent of Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger (lifted by inheritance)

Loyalty towards: Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger.

Hatred towards: Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin house.

**Love potion:** weak, keyed to Ginevra Weasley. 

 

Horcrux! That certainly explained Thornefinger’s mood when he arrived and the use of the ritual chamber. A living Horcrux were a dangerous and unstable endeavor. The two souls would constantly battle for control until only one remained. The lad was damn lucky that it was dormant, though with it having established a connection with the boy’s core it wouldn’t remain so for long. The fact that it was still small meant it was a recent development, giving the boy a fighting chance he wouldn’t have had if it fed on his magic.

 

That the cleansing ritual would get rid of the rest as well was an added benefit, but one Bonepike was grateful for. He went back to his office to prepare his own findings for the boy, confident he was in good hands. The boy would be in for quite a shock when he wakes. He sighed and left the healing chamber, knowing he would only be in the way of the healers and the fact that the boy wouldn’t wake up for a while after the ritual was over. Besides he had a job to do.

____________________________________________________

 

Harry woke with a soft groan feeling oddly weak and sore, opening his eyes he took in his surroundings. ‘So it wasn’t a dream.´ he thought as he took in the hospital-like room. He remembered calling for Dobby but then it got kind of hazy. He was brought from his musings as the door opened to admit a goblin dressed in hospital scrubs that fit in more at a muggle hospital than a magical one.

“Ah, Mr. Potter. Good to see you’re awake. My colleagues and I was getting worried that there might have been something we missed.”

“Oh… I’m sorry?” was the somewhat confused response.

The goblin chuckled slightly. “No need for apologies, at least not to us, we’re just doing our jobs.”

“I see” was the somewhat flat and slightly dazed reply.

The goblin frowned and looked oddly serious as he went to check on his patient. The boy was very disoriented as was to be expected when all things considered. Practically everything that made him who he was, was due of spells and/or potions. To suddenly be rid of them was most certainly a very jarring experience.

With his checkup complete, of which the goblin was relieved to find that Mr. Potter was taking well to treatment so far. Thornefinger then discreetly pressed the nurse call button, which would normally call in a nurse but in this case it was a previously discussed signal for one of the standby nurses to call for Bonepike to inform him that his client was awake. The other goblin was already angry for his orders to be ignored, and Thronefinger certainly didn’t want a repeat performance of what happened earlier.

“Now then, I’m certain that you have questions. I’ll do my best to answer, but might not be able to answer them all as many will most likely pertain to information that only your account manager has access to, who should be on his way here as we speak.” He paused before handing Harry a parchment but before he could start reading the goblin continued.

“Your body collapsed upon arriving with your house elf…”

“He isn’t my house elf, he is my friend.” Harry cut in with a frown.

The goblin looked surprised and slightly horrified “I had assumed that you were bonded?”

Seeing and recognizing the goblin’s horror, Harry grew angry assuming this goblin to approve of the enslavement of the elves. “Dobby is a free elf! I refuse to see my friend enslave let alone by my own hands.”

The goblin looked slightly taken aback by his passionate response and immediately saw the problem. “You misunderstand my assumption as disapproval of the elf’s freedom, Mr. Potter. I do not wish slavery upon anyone least of all the elves. However things are much more complicated than that. You see, elves get their magic from their bonded master without the bond they will slowly go insane and die of magic starvation.

The bond has always been a symbiotic, one of mutual benefit. The elf receives magic and purpose in exchange of services to their master, at least that is how it is supposed to be before wizards twisted it into what it is today, a bond of slavery and obedience.”

Harry looked horrified “he is dying?!” he exclaimed “Why didn’t he tell me?”

The goblin sighed “Elves, despite popular belief, are rather intelligent creatures at least when people they care about are concerned. He most likely figured you wouldn’t take well to any request of a establishing the bond and refused to force your hand by explaining the facts.”

That sounded just like him, after all that was how they met in the first place, Dobby causing himself pain and suffering for going against his master in order to keep Harry safe. Dobby chose that moment to appear at his bedside, wringing his hands and looking very guilty. “Healer goblin speaks the truth, sir. Dobby wants to bond with his wizard. Hogwarts helps elves like Dobby, bonds them to castle. Dobby does not wish to bond with castle, Dobby wants family.”

Harry gave the nervous elf a kind smile, understanding his wish more than most other people considering his own deepest desire for a family, a true family. “Dobby I was already glad to have you as my friend, I would be more than happy to call you family.” Harry felt a brief pulse of his magic stir as if responding to his words. Dobby practically vibrated with happiness and unshed tears of joy before giving Harry a beaming smile he popped out of the room. He had work to do!

Harry blinked “What just happened?”

Thornefinger chuckled “I believe you just gained a new addition to your family.”

Harry blinked again before sighing heavily, sometimes magic made no sense.

Thornefinger cleared his throat, gaining Harry’s attention “Now, as I said before we got sidetracked. Your Body collapsed upon arrival and upon noting your injuries the teller had you brought here for healing. That parchment contains our findings.” He gestured at the forgotten scroll of parchment Harry had been handed earlier.

Harry read the list and grew both pale and flushed red with anger at the same time with each line. However before Harry could either explode with rage or start questioning the healer, another goblin entered dressed in a fine tailored suit and spotted the parchment in the boy’s hands and grinned.

“Mr. Potter, I am Bonepike, senior account manager of the Potter accounts. I believe we have much to discuss.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter up as promised. Next chapter should be up within 1-2 weeks as i'll be short on time the next couple of days

 

Harry looked up from the parchment, shaking with barely suppressed rage before taking a calming breath and greeted the new goblin “I believe we do, master Bonepike.” He kept his voice even and polite as possible, he wasn’t quite successful as both goblins could still hear the underlining tone of his anger but appreciated and respected him for his restraint. They doubted they would be able to do the same in his position.

Bonepike shot Thornefinger a significant look, after which the goblin excused himself by claiming he had work to do while offering an adjourning room kept on hand for such occasions, rare that they be, to conduct their meeting. In reality his offer was more a matter of client privacy, after all family business was always conducted with the utmost security and the room would offer exactly that.

Harry followed Bonepike to the offered room on shaky legs. He felt extremely weak and could hardly stand, let alone walk. He barely walked into the room before leaning against the doorframe to take a moment to catch his breath. As he took in the room, he was surprised to find a comfortable sitting room with a couch and a few chairs surrounding a coffee table by a lit fireplace to heat the otherwise cool room. He went for the comfortable looking launch chair positioned right across from Bonepike.

He collapsed into the comfortable seat panting softly, inwardly surprised at how much the short walk had taken it out of him. Bonepike gave him a moment to catch his breath with a look of understanding and looking slightly sheepish for making him walk so soon while he was still recovering but it was necessary.

Bonepike cleared his throat “I apologize for making you walk while you’re still recovering, Mr.Potter. However this conversation is for your ears only and as such we needed a more private sitting than the infirmary.”

To which Harry nodded “It’s fine, no need to apologize. Though, I admit my surprise at how much the short walk has affected me.”

Bonepike nodded, figuring this a good place to start what will certainly be a difficult conversation “I’ll be Frank, Mr.Potter.”

“Please, call me Harry.” Harry cut in getting tired of the formalities.

“Alright Harry.” The goblin nodded “your weakened state comes as no surprise, and frankly has little to do with the treatment you went through. Your body is in a rather horrendous condition as a result of severe malnutrition and old injuries and as such you’ll feel weak and tire easily with very little effort. The only reason that you have been able to function as you have is due to the numerous spells that were on you.” He stated bluntly, knowing better than to sugarcoat the seriousness of the boy’s condition.

He watched the boy’s eyes widen in shock, and barely restrained a sigh “Frankly, there isn’t much we will be able to do to undo all the damage. At most we’ll be able to strengthen your body using undiluted nutrient potions to kick your system into overdrive, allowing it to accept greater quantities of food and absorb more nutrients from it in order to get you to a healthy weight and regain your strength. Your own natural healing will help and speed up the process.”

“However, even with this you’ll always be somewhat frail and somewhat prone to illness and will not undo the damage to your already stunted growth but at least you’ll regain most of your former strength and help raise a healthy appetite to prevent further damage.”

Harry was honestly shocked to hear just how bad his health really is, but took comfort that his current state of weakness wasn’t permanent.

“We would have been able to do more if not for the spells used, they are forbidden for a reason as they tend to leave rather nasty residue behind in injuries obtained while under their effects, making it notoriously difficult to heal before the damage becomes permanent.”

“I see…” Was all Harry could say in response. Wanting to change the subjects he instead asked the question that had been on his mind since he first started changing. “The parchment mentioned that I’m a Nadarr, what exactly is a Nadarr?”

“The Nadarri race is a rather unique existence within the magical world, being one of the few to not come about naturally.”

“How so?” Harry asked with a frown.

“War… war between two magical races led to their creation, though it happened more on accident than anything else. Long ago, war broke out between Sprites and Werecats. Exactly how and why it started has long been lost to time, but it brought both races to near extinction by the end of it and even now populations are sparse. Little is known about the war, but we do know that it was the Nadarri who ended it and took upon the role of negotiators between the races to keep the peace.”

“During the war it was found that the sprites tended to have, shall we say an allergic reaction, to the bite of a Werecat, one that would see victim dead by the night of the first full moon after receiving the infected bite.”

“This, however, only proved true with fully mature sprites. If one was bitten before reaching the age of 16, the two genes would first fight before merging together, adapt and mutate into something new, and upon reaching maturity would become what we now call the Nadarri. The transition was far from painless and held a very low survival rate, the closer to the age of 16 when they were bit the better the chances. Those who survived then passed the genes to their children and so on, though oddly enough, those born to the new race suffered no pain from the change at their majority.”

He paused, letting the information sink before continuing.

“Now, the Nadarri are one of the few creatures to be classified as a grey creature, or neutral in terms of having either a light or dark magical core, something that occurred due to the fact that Sprites are beings of light while Werecats are dark.”

Bonepike saw Harry frown at the use of ‘light’ and ‘dark’ and thus added “having a core that is either classed as either light, grey or dark doesn’t mean one is good or evil but rather their natural affinity with magic. People with a dark core tend to be brilliant with emotion based magic such as the patronus spell while ones with light cores find themselves better at the more ‘ordered’ non emotion based types of magic. Most wizards nowadays wouldn’t be able to separate the two due to misconceptions made during the war with Gellert Grindlewald where the lines blurred and became synonyms rather than separate terms, especially as most emotion based magic tend to be fed on anger, hate and desire to cause pain.”

Harry looked thoughtful “so what you’re saying is that it’s not the spells that are either good or evil but rather the intent behind the caster?”

Bonepike gave a rather wicked smile, his new client caught onto the concept rather fast. “Exactly Harry! Take the levitation spell as a good example. Most would use it to move heavy objects around for some reason or the other, but what if one was to lift a heavy object above ones head before cancelling the spell giving the victim a rather nasty, if not fatal, head injury.”

Harry was suddenly reminded of when Ron had done exactly that against the troll back in first year and paled at the implication. A human would most certainly have died from such a blow. Now that he thought of it, there were a lot of other spells that could be used in similar ways, the levicorpus for one, could have the victim be dropped head first of a cliff upon release in the wrong place.

“Grey cores tend to get the ‘best of both worlds’ that will have them be strong in both ‘light’ and ‘dark’. People born with grey cores tend to incline to one or the other over time, eventually turning them in either direction depending on which types of spells they use throughout their lifetimes, with only grey creatures being the exception to this rule and thus remain grey, and with how the ministry tend to ban most emotion based magic they lean towards light.”

“Now, disregarding creatures, most grey cores will occur within muggleborns as most magical born tend to fall in tune with their family from exposure, though there are exceptions were the child reject it for some reason or another.”

Harry could see the implication of such a scenario. Those with a dark core would have trouble in learning the spells required at school, and when they do learn it, have it appear weaker than one with a light core making them think they are growing weaker while at the same time, muggleborns grow stronger as their core lean more and more towards light. Could this be why some families hate muggleborns, believing them to be stealing their magic?

It made horrifyingly sense to the young Nadarr. The ministry banning emotion based magic, leading to a significant drop in magical prowess among the dark inclined families and with no significant change for the light inclined families they see the increased of ability of the muggleborns as the cause of the drop. The muggleborns becomes the scapegoats for the dark families’ loss of magic and with the ministry banning more and more magic, tension rise, leading to the boiling point where it will only take a drop or spark to set either side into all-out war. Voldemort being one such spark that set off the overflow of rage.

Harry gulped if something wasn’t done, it would lead to yet another war.

Deciding to push such thoughts back to another time he focused on the matter at hand. “What else can you tell me of the Nadarri? What are their abilities and such? I know the parchment earlier mentioned some abilities but do they come from being a Nadarr or is from by my own genetics?”

Bonepike looked a bit embarrashed. “Ah yes, we did get a bit side tracked didn’t we? To answer your question, I would say it is a bit of both. All Nadarr have a creature form, a form which will always be some variety of feline as per their werecat origins. Even if you hadn’t become a Nadarr you would have natural skills with the animagus transformation.”

“It is in case of the Nadarr somewhat of a unique case in that it acts both like an animagus and much like a Wereform. Most of the time it will be the latter, allowing you to transform at any time like all other animagi. However, as Nadarr are Werecat in origin they will be forced into their creature form during the full moon. They do differ in that they are more in control of their actions during that time. They tend to run more on instinct during that time yes, but the human mind is still mainly in control and won’t go on a blood rage as their Were cousins nor will they pass lycanthropy to another. It does make recollection of the night hazy in certain moments where instinct will overrule the human mind but I’ll get back more on that later as it pertains to another matter.”

“As for occlumency? All Weres of any kind are natural occlumens out of necessity in protecting and distancing their mind somewhat during the otherwise unbearable pain of the transition, that it will also be making it harder for one to enter their minds is a just happy side effect. Even so the Were will need to be trained in the art to reach their full potential in blocking out intruders and controlling their inner beast during transformation.”

“Your elemental affinities over Light, Water and Air are inherited from the sprite part of the Nadarri genepool. The Shadow affinity was created and added to the list once a sprite transitioned into a Nadarr. As Werecats do not possess such an ability we can only assume it manifested because the former sprite was no longer just a light creature but also dark. Beyond being able to manipulate each element mentioned, I don’t know the extent of it or what it’ll be capable of. As for the last one? The natural healing? That is all you.”

Harry nodded before move on to his next query “What of the Core strength indicator?  It indicated that I would be a sage now without the blocks, what does that mean exactly?”

Bonepike gave a slight smile. “The core strength indicator is twofold in that it both measures the amount and strength of a wizard’s core and their ability in preforming wandless magic.”

Harry’s eyes widened in shock, did he say wandless magic?!

Bonepike held back a chuckle at Harry’s shock, he understood why. “Every magical being possesses the ability to perform wandless magic, with some creatures only being gifted in certain branches and unable to perform any other such as centaurs whom are gifted in divination and nature-based ritual magic.”

Harry looked confused “Then why do we use wands? I mean, why limit ourselves by casting through a medium, depending on it as if it’s impossible to do magic without it?”

Sporting a wicked grin, Bonepike answered “That’s the crux of the matter, isn’t it? You see, most magical humans tend to fall somewhere within the Orange (wizard) and Red (warlock) range with a few reaching Purple (sorcerer). The lower on the scale the harder it will be to perform magic without a medium and thus make it hard to achieve much in the scope of wandless magic but not impossible, just requires a lot more work.”

“Wands were invented as a sort of training wheel to both quicken and ease the learning process before progressing to wandless once they gain a feel for channeling their magic. Though with time, wizards grew lazy and grew dependent on their wands to channel magic and simply forgot they could.”

 Harry held a look of pure exasperation and disbelief at their stupidity. Bonepike could sympathize as that had been his reaction on learning this as well. 

“Now, you are a Sage, the first ever recorded, in fact as Merlin was a light pastel blue. With you being the first we have no information to give you beyond what we gleaned from Merlin during his time, being the closest to achieving the rank. I Suspect you will find performing wandless as easy as breathing, only needing the thought, intent and gesture on what you want to achieve but I can’t say for certain.”

“Do you have any other questions regarding the Thornefinger’s findings?”

Harry blushed “Ah… Yes… umm. The parchment said I’m a submissive? How exactly does a submissive differ from their dominant counterpart?” he asked, somewhat thankful he had at least some knowledge of the dom/sub relations and be spared from receiving what would amount to _The Talk_ from his account manager.

Bonepike started at the question, looking both embarrassed and uncomfortable with a subject that was usually passed between parent and child. Though considering that wasn’t possible it was understandable of him to ask. He coughed, trying to quell his discomfort at the subject.

“I’m no expert and I may be wrong as we goblins have little knowledge in their culture beyond what has been observed from an outsider’s point of view. That being said dominants are strong both physically and mentally in order to provide the best protection for their submissive mate and children and always male. They tend to be rather tall and have a muscular, but lean build as to not impede their speed. The dominant tend to take more after their Werecat part than the Sprite, giving them the air and grace of a natural predator. They look very similar to humans, with their only distinguishing feature being pointy, elf like ears, cat like fangs and cat slit pupils and their creature form will always be a type of large cat, such as a lion.”

“The submissive can be of either gender and tend to petite and of a.. umm… ahh… more feminine build.” Bonepike paused to look at a suddenly very interesting spot on the wall, trying his best to ignore the evil glare his client was giving him at this statement. He cleared his throat and manfully continued. “While not physically strong like their dominant counterpart, they are strong in magical prowess but are disinclined to use it unless someone dare threaten their mate and children and even then it’s mostly the dominant that takes care of the threat. Unlike the dominant, they take after the Sprite, giving them a more child-like appearance.” Cue another glare.

“Like the dominant, they have pointy, elf like ears, cat like fangs and cat slit pupils with the addition of the sprites’ tail, their creature form can be of either small or big species of feline. The biggest difference is that the submissive, male or female, are able to get pregnant.”

Harry’s eyes widen with shock, but secretly happy as he had feared that being a submissive male meant he would never have children of his own.

In an attempt to push away the awkwardness of the situation and knowing the goblin wouldn’t appreciate his discomfort pointed out, Harry went on to another question that has been bothering him since he first received the parchment from the healer. “Bonepike, if my inheritance and abilities were blocked. Then how did my creature manifest?”

Bonepike frowned, deep in thought. “Good question…” he studied the boy for a moment after nothing had come to mind, his eyes suddenly brought to the bite scar peeking out from the boy’s shirt ‘I wonder? It could have been breaking down on their own due to the sheer mass of Harry’s core but I somehow doubt it… in any case it won’t be much of a hardship to test my theory as we needed to do this in anycase.’

“I do have a theory…” he trailed off and reached into his jacket to pull out a potion vial containing a purple, water like substance, a dagger and a piece of parchment. He handed Harry the potion and dagger. “Drink the potion, then cut your finger using this dagger and let a few drops on this parchment.”

Harry did as requested and soon words started forming on the parchment. He absently read the first line that read **_Inheritance test for Harry James Potter_**. The next, however, nearly had him pass out in shock. Right there on the parchment read the sentence…

**_Mate(s):_ ** _Blaise Zabini (dominate Nadarr), **status:** claimed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of information this chapter and rather dialouge heavy. I hope it wasn't to boring. Now some of you might have noticed that some of what Bonepike said regarding the Nadarri contradicts some of what Blaise had an internal monolouge on in a previous chapter. This is on purpose, both to show that the goblin doesn't know everything, despite not actually being wrong at the same time as both doms and subs are Instinctively protective of their family and mate. But instinct doesn't mean the Nadarr will act on it, just more inclined to do so than a human.
> 
> Anyways, rant done. hope you enjoyed it and cleared up some of your questions


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a pain to write, to put it mildly hence the delay. Still not entirely satisfied with it, i find it too cliché but can't be helped in this case. 
> 
> next chapter will be a lot more interesting, i promise.

Chapter 7

 

“What the…” His voice barely a whisper but thick with shock and disbelief. He didn’t know what to feel. He was shocked that he already had a mate and the test would name them, confusion and uncertainty because he didn’t know this person, yet he couldn’t help the vague sense of happiness from the knowledge he would potentially have someone to love and care for him… just Harry. Then he felt anger overwhelm him as the magnitude of the last word caught up to him. ‘How dare he!?’

“HOW DARE THAT BASTARD CLAIM ME WITHOUT MY CONSENT OR KNOWLEDGE!!! WHEN I GET MY HAND ON THAT LITTLE FUCKER HE IS GOING TO WISH HE WAS NEVER BORN!!!” Harry yelled in outrage. His emotions were already out of whack from finally being released from the various spells and potions and this just the pebble that set of the landslide so to speak.

Harry ranted and cursed Blaise Zabini’s name for a few more minutes in front of a wide-eyed Bonepike before finally reigning in his rage enough to get the answers he sought.

“What the hell is this, Bonepike!?” Harry bit out, anger still seeping off him in waves and it was all he could do to keep from turning his rage at the goblin, a goblin that had been nothing but helpful to him.

“How the hell could he have claimed me!? I don’t even know the guy!!!” Harry bit out as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration, though now that he thought about he did vaguely recall someone with deep olive skin and golden eyes. 

Bonepike sighed as he tried to placate his irate client. “Harry, you have to understand that every Nadarr has a chosen mate, a soul mate if you will. Mr. Zabini is yours and his name would always have been written on that parchment no matter what we did.”

“Then why?..” he trailed off.

“Why I had you do this test?” The goblin continued for him and Harry nodded. Bonepike sighed “This test is twofold in that it had to be done in order to confirm my theory and confirm your inheritance claim, while we at Gringotts kept detailed list of wizarding families and their accounts, we have cases of previously though extinct family lines resurfacing from forgotten squib lines.”

“I see… mind explaining your theory to me?” Harry grumbled, getting tired of the goblin side tracking and avoiding a direct answer, which he found odd for the otherwise straight forward and impatient goblins he remembered from his previous, though admittedly, only visit to the bank when he was eleven.

“Before I do, I have a question for you. That bite scar on your shoulder, when did you get it and was it by any chance caused by a large feline creature?” the goblin asked, sounding vaguely amused.

Harry’s eyes widened in shock and realization. ‘That night… the full moon… It was Blaise who attacked me?! Then why…?’ he thought. Why had Blaise attacked him when he was supposed to be his mate.

“It was the full moon… I lost track of time. I heard a noise behind me and turned to see a large beast staring at me. I ran…” he trailed off.

“What you experienced that night is known as the ‘chase’. It is in its simplest form a claiming ritual, where the dominant will chase and claim his mate. It rarely occurs nowadays, as mates tend to meet and lay claim before it can occur.” Harry looked slightly confused at that but didn’t interrupt correctly assuming the goblin would elaborate. “You see, mates are able to recognize each other from the very moment they met, even before their sixteenth birthday. I believe the reason why you didn’t recognize each other before is due to your creature side being bound.”

“Then why?”

“If you’ll recall, I mentioned that a Nadarr run mostly on pure instincts on the night of the full moon, which means that they’ll sense things they wouldn’t have noticed otherwise. Mr. Zabini’s creature side instinctively knew you were his mate the moment he found you. When you ran you initiated the claiming chase. He had no control over his actions that night once you did, nothing would have mattered until he staked his claim. Had you stayed he would have most likely curled up beside you, demanding your attention.”

Harry felt his anger all but disparate at that. If what Bonepike said is true, then Blaise would have had no say in his actions that night and only have a somewhat vague recollection of what happened. Was Blaise feeling guilty for what he did? Harry didn’t know but he would find out.

“Now, I believe that when Mr. Zabini claimed you, he weakened the blocks on your creature side enough for it to resurface and initiate the inheritance.”

Harry sighed, it made sense that establishing the mating bond would have such an effect as it affected his creature directly, possibly making it stronger or brought it more to the surface that it could break free. The question now was how to approach his mate, a most likely guilt-ridden mate who would have no clue as to who he is and how to find him so it would be up to Harry on how to contact him.

He pushed all thoughts of his mate to the back of his mind for now and refocused on the rather crumbled parchment he still held in his hands from before his outburst, his eyes growing wider at each passing line.

 

** Inheritance test for Harry James Potter **

**Mate(s):** Blaise Zabini (dominate Nadarr), **status:** claimed.

 

 **Father:** James Charlus Potter

 **Mother:** Lily Anne potter _nee_ Evans

****

**Paternal grandfather:** Charlus Hadrian Potter

 **Paternal grandmother:** Dorea Ophelia Potter _nee_ Black

**Maternal grandfather:** Roger Evans (muggle)

 **Maternal grandmother:** Delilah Evans _nee_ Bolden (squib)

 

**Heir/lordships:**

Heir of the ancient and noble house Potter. (available for emancipation, per end of the line clause. Inherited from Father.)

Heir of the ancient and noble house Black. (Heir Primus, godson of Lord Black)

Heir of the ancient and noble house Bolden. (available for emancipation, per end of the line clause. Inherited from Mother.)

Heir of the ancient and noble house Hufflepuff (available for emancipation, per end of the line clause. Inherited from Mother.)

Heir of the ancient and noble house Gryffindor (available for emancipation, per end of the line clause. Inherited from Father.)

Heir of the ancient and noble house Peverall (available for emancipation, per end of the line clause. Inherited from Father.)

 

**Properties:**

Godrics hollow. (destroyed, claimed as national monument(illegal))

Potter manor. (formerly Gryffindor manor)

Bolden manor. (unplottable)

12 Grimmauld place. (disrepair, health-hazard)

Peverall manor (destroyed)

Hufflepuff manor (disrepair, uninhabitable)

Beach house, unplottable private island of Hawaii

 

**Investment(s):**

**33%** Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes

 **10%** Gringotts

 **62%** The daily Prophet

 **55%** Flourish and Blotts

 **50%** Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry.

 **5%** of various businesses. (see Ledger for full details)

 **100%** Bolden enterprise

 **Royalties/stipends** for patents of numerous potions (bought or invented by previous family members).

 

**Contracts/alliances:**

Marriage contract to Ginevra Molly Weasley (Signed by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. Status: Illigal, non-binding. Voided by mating-bond.

Eddison Fawley of Fawley Law firm. Family solicitor.

Stanley Crowford. Family healer.

Aligned with: The ancient noble house of Longbottom, The noble house of Bones, minor house of Fawley and minor house of Crowford.  

**Vault(s):**

**Potter trust vault:** 50.000 galleons. (refilled every year per the 1st of august)

 **Potter:** 15.609.569 Galleons. Books, Jewelry, Armors, Portraits.

 **Black:** 17.634.000 Galleons. Books, Jewelry, Armors, Portraits.

 **Bolden:** 17.200.009.000 Galleons. Books, Jewelry, Armors, Portraits.

 **Hufflepuff:** 50.099.500 Galleons. Books, Jewelry, Armors, Portraits.

 **Gryffindor:** 49.909.000 Galleons. Books, Jewelry, Armors, Portraits.

 **Peverall:** 90.000.500 Galleons. Books, Jewelry, Armors, Portraits.

 ** Total:  ** 17.423.311.569 Galleons

**Transactions:**

Albus Dumbledore: 40.000 galleons taken every year per the 1st of September to personal vault.

Albus Dumbledore: 1000 galleons converted to pounds to Vernon Dursley, since 1981.

Albus Dumbledore: 1000 galleons every year to Molly Weasley, since 1991.

Albus Dumbledore: 500 galleons every year to Ginevra Weasley, since 1992.

Harry Potter: 250-300 galleons every year, since 1991.

When he reached the bottom, Harry couldn’t help but stare at the parchment, feeling very faint and numb at not only the obscene amount but also the family lines he had no idea he was a part of. He passed the parchment to the goblin before hugging his knees to his chest, feeling extremely overwhelmed and out of depths with everything that has happened today.

Bonepike’s eyes widened in shock at some of the names his client was entitled to from his mother’s side before turning to address said client only to find the boy hugging his knees as he stared blankly ahead of him. He let out a heavy sigh at seeing his obviously overwhelmed boy. It was easy to forget that he was still young, a child, a very mature child, yes, but a child none the less. Still, he couldn’t help but admire the boy, this child had been robbed of his free will, his very being, yet he remained strong despite the many blows he had been dealt.

“Harry?” the goblin called a few times, trying to get his attention before Harry finally turned to face him.

His voice was barely a whisper as he spoke, but Bonepike caught it. “I already suspected the possibility of him stealing from my vault considering what he had done to me, but to have it confirmed…” he trailed off, unable to put into words the sense of betrayal but Bonepike understood.

“What happens now? Will I be able to get it back? And what of the families lines I inherited, I mean it said which side of the family it came from, but what does it mean for me? And what of my aunt and cousin? Do they have any claim on the lines from my mother’s side?” With the last two questions concerning his relatives, Bonepike could easily tell he didn’t ask them out of concern/love for said relatives nor because of greediness to have it all to himself.

Considering the fact that Harry has been abused it was easy to figure out both she and the cousin was part of it. “I will start with the families. As you can see from the parchment, each family has a title and wealth to match, they each make their money through investments along with their members careers. Bolden, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor are slightly different. In case of the two founder lines, you own half of the school and thus have a say in its management and upkeep.”

“The Bolden family is the oldest surviving family in the world and as such has accumulated great wealth that has placed them as the wealthiest. Bolden enterprise practically owns the magical world. The company has always had a knack for not only inventing new products but also great in knowing a smart investment when they see one, gaining huge profits through skyrocketing stocks.”

“Many thought the family had died out, with them only producing squibs for a few generations before disappearing into obscurity entirely, leaving a board of directors to manage the company in their absence.”

“I see… and what of my relatives?” he asked worried about what his greedy aunt, uncle and cousin would do if she ever learned of the money and what she would do to him in order to claim it. “A squib has no claim to a families title or vault, which is how many families die out with only the slight hope of being reborn, with a new magical heir. In other words, no your aunt has no claim to the vaults. While she was the eldest child, she has no magic and thus headship automatically passed to her younger sister was born a witch.” Bonepike answered, much to Harry’s relief.

The two then spent the next few hours going over how to go about reclaiming what had been stolen, along with the ledgers to discuss where to make changes to keep his fortune growing, which in some cases were badly needed and had resulted in the loss of almost 3 million galleons as Bonepike had been unable to make any changes. By the time they were done, Harry was practically falling asleep in his seat. Bonepike called one of the few house elves in their service to change the room into a temporary bedroom for his client for his stay. Allowing the boy more rest and privacy than he would have in the infirmary while remaining close enough to the healers.

The Following day the goblin returned with the lord rings of each family, each one was simple in their design, merely a band of metal and a gem and engraved with the house crest matched to the family colors. Each enchanted with protection against mind-altering spells and potions such as love potions and functioned as a portkey to the properties of each family. When placed on his fingers, the rings shrunk to fit his finger and combined into one.

The new ring was made of mithril and formed a pattern of intertwining branches and leaves , framing a large rectangle emerald gem. Inside the gem you could see an image of what looked like two large felines, one black, the other white, intertwining in a pattern reminiscent of the yin and yang symbol. It was beautiful and Harry loved it.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Harry stayed with the goblins for a week, undergoing treatment for his abuse and regaining his strength. He used his time to learn more about his lordships, what they entailed and about the wizarding world in general. It was mind-numbingly boring but was a necessary evil in order to avoid being caught with his pants down by people wanting to either manipulate or use him for their own gain.

He still tired easily and felt slightly weak in the legs by the time the healers released him from their grasp, but it was a lot better than it was just a week prior. Before he left the bank, Bonepike gifted him with an emerald gem amulet with an intricate and delicate mithril casing and decorations that resembled branches and leaves. It was a work of art, a true masterpiece and when asked why, the goblin said.

“A small token of apology, for their oversight in regards to the theft of his vault. I had it enchanted to hide your creature features from the eyes of idiotic wizards by drawing on ambient magic in the air, only your mate would be able to see through it.”

Despite what he said, Harry caught the underlining message. The goblin had come to care for him greatly over their numerous talks this past week, and gave him the amulet to keep him save and thus suspected there was more to the enchantments than he led on but kept silent, knowing he would only embarrass the grumpy and proud goblin. It didn’t help the goblins case that the amulet strongly resembled his lord ring.

Having said goodbye to the goblin, Harry went into the ally determined to get himself some new cloth befitting his new status. While Dobby had provided him with a few nice outfits over the week the few rare times he came to visit, it was a temporary fix until he could get his own.

He went into Twilfitt and Tatting’s upon Bonepike’s recommendations. The store was nice enough, if a bit uptight and the workers every bit as pretentious as their upscale clients, judging from their offended looks at his messy hair. Their disdain for his wild locks almost sent him into hysterics. However, despite this their work was well worth it, despite his reservations. He got numerous, tailor fit cloth, high in quality, fabric and design. Acromantula silk trench coat styled robes and dress shirts of various colors, tight-fit vests and trousers each item tailored to his figure.

He had Dobby come to take it to Bolden Manor as that was the most protected of his new manors according to Bonepike. Further shopping in the ally, resulted in dragon hide armor to go under his shirt, a few Knee-high dragon hide boots and dress shoes before left the ally in favor of the muggle world for his casual wear.

He had barely taken a step into the shop before one of the workers practically jumped him and proceeded to use him as a her personal Barbie doll, while she cooed over the adorable, feminine boy. Harry wasn’t happy with that but it got the job done and got what he needed.

By the time he was done, he was exhausted. He activated the portkey in his lord ring, barely registering the massive and beautiful manor as he had Dobby lead him to his bedroom where he immediately crashed onto the bed.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Designs of the Original rings before they combined
> 
> Gryffindor/Potter: Gold and red ruby with the Gryffindor house crest.
> 
> Hufflepuff: Gold, black diamond with the Hufflepuff house crest
> 
> Bolden:  Mithril, emerald gem with the image of a dragon with its wings spread as if to take flight.
> 
> Peverall: Silver, black diamond with the hallow symbol done in silver.
> 
> Black: white gold, Black opal with a Grimm howling at the moon.
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts so far? Do you like it and all that jazz? constructive critique, tips and ideas are welcome, flames will be ignored.


End file.
